villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Floronic Man
Jason Woodrue, or mainly known by his supervillain name Floronic Man, is a villain in the DC comic books. He is an enemy to both Batman and Poison Ivy, as well as Swamp Thing, The Atom and The Flash. History Jason first appears from an interdimensional world inhabited by dryads. Calling himself the Plant Master, Woodrue uses his advanced botanical knowledge to control plant growth in an attempt to take over the world. He is defeated by the superheroic Atom. Plant Master returns to face the Atom and the Justice League. In Flash vol. 2 #245 (November 1976), Woodrue uses an experimental forumula to transform his body into a plant/human hybrid, now calling himself the Floronic Man, he is defeated by the Green Lantern. The Floronic Man later becomes a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Other Media Batman & Robin Dr. Jason Woodrue was a minor antagonist in the critically panned 1997 film Batman & Robin, played by John Glover, who also played the Riddler in Batman: The Animated Series, and later played Lionel Luthor in Smallville and Mr. Sivana in the 2019 film Shazam!. A corrupt (and mad) scientist, who worked for and was formerly funded by Wayne Enterprises. After the company cut its financial backing, Woodrue moved to a remote South American lab. He used plant toxins to create Venom, a super-serum that significantly enhanced a human subject's physical proportions. His experiment was codenamed 'Project Gilgamesh' (an apparent reference to the same tests that created the comic 'Bane') and the first successful test subject was a diminutive, scrawny convict named Antonio Diego, who was serving a life sentence for serial murder. Diego was subsequently turned into a hulking monstrosity that Woodrue named "Bane". The scientist planned on selling similar "Super Soldiers" to members of the "Un-United Nations." Dr. Pamela Isley, who worked for Woodrue, discovered his horrific experiments, and Woodrue offered her to join him. But she was appalled by his inhumane actions, and threatened to report him (as implied by her words of "When I get through, you won't be able to get a job teaching high school chemistry") as well as calling him a "psycho". Woodrue (who said he was “not good at rejection”) assaulted Isley and shoved her into a lab table, causing her to fall onto the floor, and then have a shelf filled with plant chemicals pushed onto her. Believing her to be dead, Woodrue was shown to be talking on the phone with a member of the “Un-United Nations” (who he was about to sell Bane to after they were impressed by his experiment). But just then, Pamela Isley arose (having been transformed into Poison Ivy by the chemicals and Venom). After he was immediately enamored by her newfound beauty, she explained, “The animal-plant toxins had a rather... unique effect on me. They replaced my blood with aloe, my skin with chlorophyll... and filled... my lips” before stopping to give Woodrue a kiss. When she broke the kiss and finished “with venom”, Woodrue realized what she meant, but was too late in wanting to ask her. Ivy then added “Oh, and Jason, one other thing. I probably should’ve mentioned this earlier. I’m... poison” before pushing a dying Woodrue down. Finally, she began to incinerate his lab before appropriating Bane as a bodyguard. Woodrue’s corpse was soon burnt after the building fire. Whether he somehow came back to life and became what he is in other Batman media is unknown. In the original script, Woodrue has been constantly flirting with Isley. This confirms that has always had an attraction to her. He even attempted to kiss her when he offered her to join him. But when she refused and threatened to ridicule him, his feelings for her changed and tried to kill her. But when she came back as Poison Ivy, he found her more beautiful than ever. He was extremely happy to believe she forgave him and was willing to kiss him, which led him to his downfall. Swamp Thing: The Animated Series Jason Woodrue is mentioned several times in Swamp the Animated Series. He is a scientific rival to Anton Arcane and is able to expand human life artificially. ''Batman and Harley Quinn'' Jason Woodrue, AKA The Floronic Man, is one of the two main antagonists turned true main antagonist of the 2017 DC animated film, Batman and Harley Quinn. He teamed up with Poison Ivy to destroy all of humanity by transforming all life on Earth into plants. He is also revealed by Batman to be Dryad/tree spirit from another dimension. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Captain Gantu, Dark Laser, Temutai, Goro, Darkseid, Trigon, Chairman Drek, Black Samurai, Ian the Gator, Doug the Pimple, Tartarus, Joker, Rocko Socko, Sarevok Anchev, and Shredder. Floronic Man and Poison Ivy attack Star Labs, at the beginning of the movie, where Floronic Man was fighting guards while Poison Ivy was seen working on a computer, researching a scientist named Alec Holland (Swamp Thing). After Ivy got the information, she and Floronic Man flee from Star Labs. They later retreated to their lab at Slaughter Swamp, Bludhaven. They have the scientist, Harold Goldbloom (who is hypnotized by Ivy), to help them find the exact swamp chemicals Alec Hollond made to mix their chemical concoction with and unleash it upon the world, turning everyone into a plant. Just then, Batman and Nightwing appeared before them with the aid of Harley Quinn, who they needed to have information about Poison Ivy from as she was her former friend. During their fight, Harold began to regain consciousness from Poison Ivy's control, forcing Floronic Man to impale him in the chest with a thorn in order to keep him quiet. Their lab was then set on fire. Floronic grabbed as much of their research as he could. Poison Ivy became worried about leaving Harley behind to die, but Floronic Man tells her to leave Harley to her fate as she betrayed her. Floronic Man and Poison Ivy head to a local swamp in Louisiana. After Floronic Man broke into battle with Batman and NIghtwing again, he sees Ivy with Harley Quinn, now angered after she betrayed him. Poison Ivy helps the heroes fight Floronic Man but was no match for him. Floronic Man continued on with his plan, as he was about to unleash his chemicals into a swamp leading to the Gulf of Mexico. Just then, Swamp Thing appeared out of the swamp before Floronic Man, who became shocked from seeing him. Swamp Thing notes that humanity has tried to harm plant life and that using his concoction could harm it. Floronic Man tells Swamp Thing he's sorry for it. However, Swamp Thing then tells him that he will not interfere, and let him proceed with his action, before disappearing back into the swamp. Floronic Man laughed maniacally soon after, and resorted back to his plan. Unfortunately, he was caught on fire by Batman, as he was seen running through the swamp, screaming in pain as flames were seen burning his body. Powers and abilities As Jason Woodrue In his original form, Jason Woodrue had advanced knowledge of the botanical science, which he used to accelerate plant growth. He was also gifted in Venom and its uses, causing the diminutive and skinny convict Antonio Diego to be turned into a hulking monster. As Floronic Man After becoming the Floronic Man, Woodrue gains the ability to mentally control plant life. Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Batman Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Humanoid Category:The Heavy Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Conspirators Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Flash Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Animal Cruelty